


Yaoi One-shots!

by LadyElyzaAria



Category: Adventure Time, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Wolf's Rain
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Explicit Sex, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElyzaAria/pseuds/LadyElyzaAria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots I wrote for my friends, will accept requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack/Hiccup

Chapter 1: Jack Frost/Hiccup

* * *

 

Hiccup groaned as he blinked awake in the room. Looking around the surroundings, he noticed that he was in his Dom/boyfriend's bedroom. As he tried to sit up in the large king-sized bed that was set in the middle if the room, he found that he couldn't. Tilting his head back a little, he saw that his hands were tied together with a silk tie at the headboard and when he looked down at his legs, he saw that they each foot were tied to each end of the bed post, leaving him spread out on the bed.

 

Stark naked.

 

Without anything covering him, but a thin blanket.

 

Hiccup groaned as his eyes landed on his erect cock that was pointing straight up to the ceiling and making a tent in the blanket. Praying for Toothless to come and free him, Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes, which snapped back open when the sound of a familiar chuckle registered through his ears. Turning his head over to where the bedroom door was, his eyes narrowed at his boyfriend before widening as he registered what his boyfriend, Jack Frost, was wearing.

 

Jack had nothing on, but a pair of tight dark blue leather shorts that barely covered his ass. His lips curved into a sexy smirk as he stalked across the floor and over to his sub, who was wonderfully restrained to his liking.

 

"How'd you sleep, my pet?", Jack purred into Hiccup's ear as he loomed over Hiccup's trembling body and watched as Hiccup's pale skin flushed slightly. Hiccup shuddered and released a tiny whimper as the sound of his Dom's voice washed over his body and if it were possible, his cock may have just become a bit more harder. Jack raised his head back up to Hiccup's and licked Hiccup's bottom lip before drawing it into his mouth and sucking on it. Hiccup moaned quietly into Jack's mouth before Jack released his lip. Jack sat down next Hiccup's tied body and ran a hand up and down the length of it gently through the thin blanket as his eyes watched Hiccup's bottom lip swell and redden. Leaning his head forward slightly, he murmured,"I asked you a question, little one."

 

"I-I slept fine, s-sir.", Hiccup managed to stutter out as Jack brushed his hand lightly over his stiff cock. Jack's smirk grew wider before he ripped the blanket away from Hiccup's body. Hiccup's breath caught in his throat as he watched Jack's beautiful blue eyes darken with lust and desire. His own eyes fluttered close as Jack kissed him passionately on the lips, their tongues dancing with each other as they both moaned and groaned into each other's mouth. Releasing his sub's lips, Jack used the tip of his tongue to draw a line from the base of Hiccup's throat down to his navel, where he dipped his tongue and was rewarded with a mewl of pleasure. Placing a kiss on Hiccup's navel, Jack watched in awe as Hiccup's cock swelled even more as he blew slightly cold air at it.

 

Hiccup groaned then cried out in pleasure as Jack's mouth closed around his entire dick and gave it a harsh suck. Hiccup continued to cry out, moan, and mewl in pleasure as Jack sucked him. When he was about to come, Jack released his dick with a loud pop. Hiccup nearly growled in frustration at the tease, but let out a gasp as a familiar texture settled around the base of his dick. Praying to whichever gods who were willing to answer, Hiccup opened his eyes to see a familiar cock ring on the base of his dick. Gods, his boyfriend was such a freaking tease.

 

If it were possible, Jack's smirk grew even wider as he watched Hiccup's face flush slightly from his ministrations. Hiccup moaned once more as Jack inserted something wet into his tight entrance. Wiggling his hips a little, Hiccup let out a soft gasp of pleasure as Jack's finger brushed lightly against his prostate. His soft cries turned into loud erotic ones as Jack pumped his finger in and out of him quickly.

 

"Would you like another one, Hiccup?", Jack asked and Hiccup barely managed a nod before Jack inserted another wet finger into Hiccup's tight little hole. Pumping his fingers in and out of his sub's tight wet hole, Jack watched entranced as Hiccup's face flushed even more and his swollen wet lips let out beautiful sounds of pleasure. Leaning his head down to Hiccup's, Jack captured his sub's lips with his own and began to ravish Hiccup's mouth as his two fingers began to scissor Hiccup's hole and stretched it before adding a third finger into it. Hiccup moaned as he felt the three fingers abuse his prostate. Struggling against his bonds, Hiccup desperately pleaded with Jack for his release.

 

"M-M-Master! Please!", Hiccup begged as the pleasure continued to course through his veins. Jack hmmed and released Hiccup's lips before lowering his head down to the velvety pale column of Hiccup's throat. Jack unleashed a series of nips, sucks, and bites onto Hiccup's throat as Hiccup threw his head back and continued to cry out over and over in pleasure. Crying out again, Hiccup struggled against his restraints once more before pleading,"MASTER! PLEASE!"

 

Jack stopped his attack on Hiccup's throat and removed the cock ring from his sub's dick. Looking into Hiccup's eyes, he barked out the one word that let Hiccup release.

 

"Come."

 

And with a ear-splitting scream, Hiccup found his release.

 

Panting heavily into the pillows, Hiccup tried to catch his breath as Jack simply continued to finger his hole.

 

"Hmmm, I was gonna use this new vibrating dildo I got on you, but we'll save that for next time, won't we, little pet?", Jack asked before removing his fingers from Hiccup's stretched out hole, standing up, and taking his leather shorts off. Going back over to Hiccup, Jack flipped Hiccup onto his front and he immediately groaned at the sight of Hiccup's wetly stretched hole clenching and unclenching.

 

Jack grabbed the bottle of lube he kept in his bedside table and poured more than enough onto his cock before guiding the head to Hiccup's fluttering hole. Hiccup gasped as Jack slowly pushed the tip of his cock into Hiccup's once more tight hole. Jack threw his head back and groaned as the heat of Hiccup's insides assaulted his hardened cock. Inch by inch, Jack slowly pushed the rest of his cock into Hiccup's heat.

 

Hiccup moaned as the tip of Jack's cock hit his prostate and mewled lewdly when Jack began whispering dirty things into his ear.

 

"Do you feel me, Hiccup? Do you like how I feel inside your tight little hole?", Jack whispered into Hiccup's ear as he stilled and waited for Hiccup to adjust. Hiccup let out a sobbing wail of pleasure as he nodded. Whining when he felt Jack's length slip away from his hole, he let out a shriek of pleasure as Jack snapped his hips and drove deep into Hiccup's body, attacking his prostate in one go. As Jack continued to plunge deeper and deeper into Hiccup's tight heat, Hiccup threw his head back and moaned wantonly like a porn star as his walls clenched around Jack's shaft. Hiccup let out a wails of pleasure as his prostate was abused and behind him, Jack groaned and moaned as the feeling of Hiccup's heat clench around his shaft nearly undo him.

 

Soon, Jack thrust one more time into Hiccup and came with a loud groan as Hiccup shuddered beneath him and came again. Jack waited a few minutes before slipping out of Hiccup and grabbing a wet cloth to wash the excess come off of his body and Hiccup's. Smiling softly at the sight of Hiccup floating around happily in his subspace, Jack gently removed the restraints then lifted Hiccup up and carried him out of the room and over to a guest bedroom.

 

Placing Hiccup gently onto the emerald green bedspread, he grabbed some clothes and quickly dressed himself and Hiccup before lifting Hiccup back up and pulling back the bedspread. After Jack placed Hiccup under the covers and got into the bed himself, Hiccup immediately cuddled into Jack's side and let out a soft sigh of content as Jack wrapped a strong arm around his little waist.

 

As they slept, Jack Frost's helpers immediately got to work on cleaning their master's bedroom.


	2. Draco x Harry (Drarry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a birthday present for my friend, so happy birthday!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Draco is a Veela

Draco sighed happily as he unlocked the door to the new Potter-Malfoy Manor, where he and his husband, Harry Potter, lived.

 

Yes, he was married to The-Boy-Who-Lived/The Golden Boy/ whatever other names he was given.

 

The entire Wizarding World had been stunned when the two of them announced their marriage and a few people had refused to accept that fact (meaning, Ginny Weasley.) But the rest of the population got used to it since Harry deserved all the happiness he could get with how his life had been so far and whatnot.

 

But enough about that - let's get back to the story, shall we?

 

Draco had had a rough day at work and because he was Head Auror, he had at least triple the work the other Aurors had. But as unfair as it was, it was worth it since he gets paid quadruple the salary a regular Auror gets.

 

And today, he finished all of his paperwork and any other work he had in record time today for one reason:

 

1) His husband was coming back home from a Quidditch game in Bulgaria.

 

It had been only a week that Harry was gone, but you try being a mated Veela whose husband is countries away from you with no sex for that entire week.

 

Hard, isn't it?

 

Stepping into the newly renovated Potter-Malfoy Manor, Draco took his shoes off and padded quietly into the living room. Seeing no signs of his husband's return, Draco took his briefcase up to his study and placed it on his oak table. Then hearing water running, a large predatory grin graced his lips.

 

His Veela side struggling against its barriers, Draco fought against the urge to run to the master bathroom and claim his mate over and over again without stop. Instead, he walked patiently to the bathroom then quietly slipped into the bathroom. Spying his husband's lithe body in the shower, he quickly got undressed then slipped into the shower, behind Harry, who let out a startled gasp and stiffened when he felt Draco's muscular arms encircle around his tiny waist. But recognizing Draco's smooth pale skin, he relaxed and leaned back against his Veela husband.

 

A low purr rumbling in his chest, Draco buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck and gently kissed the skin around the area. Nipping the skin and sucking on it softly, Draco caressed his lover's slender body delicately like he was afraid to damage the skin. Harry sighed happily as he felt his husband's lips on his skin, having nearly forgotten how it felt in the 7 or so days he had been away in Bulgaria. 

 

A soft moan left Harry's lips when Draco wrapped one large smooth hand around Harry's shaft and gave it long luscious pull from root to tip, effectively making it hard. Lifting his head up slightly, Draco breathed into Harry's ear "I missed you, my love."

 

"I missed you too, my Dragon." Harry replied, turning his head around to give Draco a long sweet kiss. Pulling away, Harry pressed tiny kisses to Draco's jawline and neck, happy to be able to touch that smooth unblemished skin again.

 

"I'm going to take you over and over again until you can't walk. Maybe I should fuck you seven times each day since you were gone for seven days..."Draco trailed off, already thinking of what he had planned out for his husband once Harry had come back to him. Peering up at his through half-lidded eyes, Harry murmured "I am yours, my Dragon. Do what you please."

 

A dark smirk spread across Draco's lips and Harry felt a small rush of fear for a moment before yelping and winding his arms around Draco's neck as he was suddenly scooped up and carried like a bride to an all familiar room.

 

_**Their "PlayRoom."** _

Shivering in anticipation, Harry busied himself by sucking on Draco's skin and smiling smugly to himself when he saw his marks turning into hickeys. Kissing Draco's neck, he licked teasingly at the skin and was rewarded with a low groan.

 

Then, he felt himself being tossed onto the grand king-sized bed in the room. Bouncing slightly, he scooted backwards until his entire body was on the bed. Next, he laid back flat on the bed before spreading his limbs out. Immediately, silver padded cuffs with emerald designs that were on each end of the bed latched onto his limbs and spread him out until he was eagle-spread on the bed.

 

A sultry smile adorning his pouty pink lips, Harry looked at his husband with lust and love-filled eyes as he waited for Draco to use his body however he liked. Draco continued to smirk, but quickly dried the two of them off with a simple drying spell he casted wandlessly. Getting on the bed, Draco settled himself so that he was on the very edge then keeping his eyes on Harry, he took Harry's entire length into the hot cavern of his mouth. A loud startled cry of pleasure tore out of Harry's throat, his body not used to the startling pleasure that suddenly flooded through his system. Draco chuckled lowly to himself, the vibrations gently tickling Harry's shaft while he continued to watch Harry cry out and moan in pleasure.

 

"Draco...mmm...please...more..." Harry moaned, wanting to come from where his head rested on one of the many pillows that adorned the bed. Hearing that, Draco stopped his actions and released Harry's cock, eliciting a protesting whimper from his mate. Carefully draping his large muscular body over his mate's smaller and slender one, Draco cooed reassuringly "Don't worry, love, I'll take good care of you."

 

Harry whimpered in anticipation for what was to come then yelped when he was suddenly flipped onto his front. A squeak escaped his lips when one of Draco's large hands slapped against one perfectly curved pert butt cheek. His Dominant Veela side comingo ut, Draco commanded huskily "Count."

 

"One...two...t-three...fo-four..." Harry counted obediently and breathlessly, the occasional moan and whimper escaping his lips once in a while. After the last one (number 20), Harry was practically vibrating with his need to come and begging his Dominant Veela mate of a husband to fuck him senseless.

 

"Please, my Dragon, fuck me as hard as you want. Use my body however you please, my Dominant mate. I want your thick hard cock pounding into my hole, please, my Dominant Dragon. I am yours and only yours. My body is yours to use as you want and please." Harry begged, sobbing into the pillow under his face, desperate to have his husband's hard cock in his tight, hot, and needy hole. Draco simply hummed and pressed hot open-mouthed kisses along the elegant curve of Harry's spine, relishing in the sweet natural scent of his mate's aroused state before slipping a finger into his mate's hole until it was in knuckle-deep.

 

Crooking his finger and making sure that the tip continued to brush against the bundle of nerves each time he pushed his finger in and out of his husband's winking hole, Draco purred and nipped teasingly at the slightly tanned skin of his mate's body while Harry mewled and shouted out in pleasure each time Draco's finger rubbed against the powerful gland inside his body.  Keeping his finger in Harry's tight hole, Draco slipped another finger into Harry's fluttering hole. Draco let out a low groan as he felt the silken walls of Harry's channel suck his fingers in deeper. Palming his own cock gently, Draco squeezed the base to keep himself from coming.

 

Using his fingers, Draco stretched Harry's hole until it was gaping wide then removed his fingers and slipped his diamond-hard shaft into his mate's hot channel until he was in balls-deep. Beneath him, Harry writhed sensually on the bed, Harry's cock was hard, red, and weeping.

 

"P-please, my D-Dragon, my m-mate, I-I need!" Harry begged, wanting to come so badly, but Draco simply wrapped his hand around the base of Harry's shaft and squeezed, refusing to allow Harry to cum just yet. Thrusting his cock in and out roughly, low moans, groans, and grunts tore out of Draco's throat as he felt his mate's silky smooth walls constrict and contract wildly around his cock each time he thrusted his shaft into that sweet channel and peg the powerful bundle of nerves inside.

 

Shrieking and crying out from the overwhelming pleasure that was consuming his body, Harry desperately begged and pleaded for his release, his hands clawing at their restraints. When he felt like he was going to practically die from being unable to come, Harry screamed bloody murder as Draco thrusted into him one more time, hitting his prostate and his hand releasing his shaft.

 

Cumming long and hard, Harry went slack on the bed while Draco pulled himself out carefully. Once his limp cock was out of his mate's hole, Draco watched as some of his cum trickled out of Harry's raw, swollen, and well-fucked hole. Smiling smugly to himself, he released Harry's limbs from the cuffs with a flick of the wrist. Then, he summoned the bed covers from a closet and gently covered his mate's body with it before slipping into bed himself. Gently, he pulled Harry's tiny body to his and a soft smile graced his lips when Harry snuggled into the curve of his body. He kissed the top of Harry's head before allowing sleep to consume him.

 

 


	3. Sam x Dean (Wincest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one-shot for my friend's birthday! 
> 
> P.S. Dean is a hybrid - part angel and part human.

Chapter 3: Sam x Dean

 

A loud grunt left Sam's mouth as Dean sucked little marks onto his neck, Dean's tawny brown wings shook and trembled while he slowly lifted himself up then dropped back down on Sam's red and leaking hard cock. Small little coos left Dean's lips each time he lifted himself up and down on the diamond-hard shaft, waves of pleasure coursing through his body.

 

Sam purred as he rubbed at the base of Dean's wings, bringing forth indescribable waves of pleasure to the angel bouncing up and down on his lap. Mewling, Dean pressed little kisses to the long column of Sam's throat.

* * *

 

It had been a few months since Sam had rescued Dean from being raped by some sick pedophile in a dark alleyway behind a local diner near his apartment. Sam had been walking home from the library after doing some research on the Abaia, which were large mythical eels that had magic abilities, for his college mythology class.

 

When he had been crossing the street to get back to his apartment, a loud scream of no had startled him enough to stop right in his tracks. Cautiously, he eased his way into the alleyway and called out "Hello?"

 

"Go away and mind your own business!" was the response he got. A rush of irritation flowed through Sam and he walked further into the alley. Then, a large tidal wave of anger flowed throughout his body when he saw a sick pedophile forcing his dick into the small body of a young angel, who was begging for the pedo not to.

 

In a few short strides of his long legs, he tapped the pedophile on the shoulder and simply punched the guy out cold in one swing, effectively removing the unwanted cock from the angel's hole. Shaking his hand, Sam tried to get some feeling back into the aching hand as tears of pain and fear streamed down the angel's face.

 

Sam could feel his heart breaking into tiny pieces when the angel started sobbing "Please don't hurt me. I'll do whatever you want, just please don't hurt or rape me."

 

"No, no, no, I'm not going to hurt or rape you. I want to help you." Sam hurriedly reassured the frightened angel, who seemed like he was trying to hide himself in the brick wall behind his naked body. But at Sam's words, the angel stopped and looked at him curiously and warily.

 

"You-you're not going to hurt me or rape me?" the angel asked, his confusion clear in his tiny fearful voice. Sam nodded and took a step towards the angel, who tilted his head to the side curiously. Then before Sam could take another step, the angel launched himself at Sam, who stumbled back slightly at the sudden small body colliding with his own. The angel wrapped his arms tightly around Sam's neck and his long legs wrapped themselves around Sam's trim waist.

 

Angels were known throughout the entire world for their ethereal beauty, their more-powerful-than-Viagra slick that poured from their bodies when they orgasmed, their unnaturally perfect bodies that can take years to grow into maturity regardless of their age, and their need to rely on air, light, their master's pleasure, and touch, which was usually obtained by sex.

 

The angel that was currently latched onto his body had the same natural beauty that all angels had and his body was the same too. His hair seemed to change between colors - was it brown with blonde highlights, dirty blonde, or just plain blonde?

 

His body was a beautiful pale color and his nipples were a dusky brown color. His slim legs were firm, yet soft. His slender shaft was hidden by a bed of dark brown curls.

 

Gently, Sam placed his hands on the angel's body and lifted it slightly higher. Then spying the angel's torn clothes on the dirty ground, he quickly bent down and grabbed them. When he tried to put them on the angel or asked the angel to put them on, the angel refused and shook his head stubbornly.

 

Unsure as to why, Sam looked at the angel and gasped when he saw the angel's eyes glow a bright golden yellow color. Everybody knew what it meant when an angel's eyes glowed that golden yellow color - it meant that the angel had imprinted on the person they were holding on to.

 

Now that the angel had imprinted on him, Sam would rather die first than leave the angel back in the alleyway all alone. So he did what anyone with half a brain would do.

 

He took the angel home.

 

After he got home with the angel, he learned the angel's name, which was Dean. He gave Dean a bath and some of his clothes to wear for the night before he could be able to take him shopping for new clothes tomorrow.

 

A week later, Dean's heat came and Sam could do nothing but try to keep Dean sated by letting Dean ride him, suck his cock dry, and whatever else Dean wanted to do until his heat was over.

* * *

 

Right now, Dean was trying to feed off of Sam's pleasure by sucking Sam dry first before deciding to ride Sam to unconsciousness/exhaustion, or at least that's what Sam was thinking.

 

"S-Sam...please..." Dean mewled, his unnaturally young and beautiful body quivering with pleasure. Sam chuckled lowly as he continued to rub at the sensitive oil glands that were located at the base of his angel's wings. Growling lowly, Sam put his face under Dean's chin and in front of the velvety smooth elegant column of Dean's throat. Mouthing lightly at the sensitive skin, Sam smirked to himself as Dean yelped when Sam bit at the skin.

 

Dean's fingers weaved into Sam's hair and clutched at it as his slender body shook with overstimulated pleasure. Sweet little innocent gasps left his lips and Dean could do nothing but let out cries of pleasure. His small body could only take so much pleasure and now, there was overwhelming pleasure coursing throughout his veins.

 

Desperate for release, he begged "Sam...please...I-I need..."

 

"Shh, I know, baby boy. I know what you need." Sam cooed. Then without warning, Sam pinched at the oil glands. Dean screeched loudly and his wings shook harshly as he came, his body trembling in Sam's lap. Gently, Sam lifted Dean up on his cock once again before letting Dean drop. With a loud groan, Sam came, filling Dean with his hot cum.

 


	4. Hey Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I have some news...

Hi everybody, I am still alive as you can see but I have good news and bad news for you all so please bear with me.

The good news is that I haven't lost my passion for writing, I am actually just hand writing all of the new chapters for my works.

The bad news is that my family and I have been going through some hard times financially, which has lead to me working for the majority of the past year and to this day because my grandfather recently passed away, my grandmother needed to get surgery done in order to remove a brain tumor, and my father has lost his job. On top of everything, we have been struggling with my college tuition because it has increased significantly than what we were prepared for and we don't know if I'll be able to finish this school year.

Since we are desperate for help at this point, I decided to create a GoFundMe to help out with the college tuition situation and I will be eternally grateful to any and all of you who are willing to help me and my family out in our time of need or at least spread the word. The link to my GoFundMe is https://www.gofundme.com/w26utf-please-help-me-with-my-tuition

I am hoping to have majority of the money collected by the 25th of February, so I can then at least attempt to post the new chapters I have ready for you all to read. And I want to thank you all for supporting my stories, reading them, commenting; you guys are just the absolute best and you all are always make me smile even in the darkest of times and I am forever grateful to have all of my readers supporting me <3

Thank you all so much! I love you all!


End file.
